Judge (Ace Attorney)
The unnamed judge is a major anti-hero character from the Ace Attorney series. He appears as the judge of the various cases that Phoenix Wright is roped in to. Personality The judge is naïve and gullible, but he is said to give the correct verdict without fail. He tends to change his mind very easily, a trait that lawyers on both sides of the courtroom often use to their advantage. He is also very easily wooed by female witnesses such as Dahlia Hawthorne, which has almost allowed guilty female witnesses to be let off the hook several times. Food can also easily divert his attention, as shown during Angel Starr's testimony. It often seems that the judge is more likely to side with the prosecution than the defense and to prefer Miles Edgeworth over Phoenix Wright, but this ultimately does not affect his verdict. He has shown respect for Phoenix Wright for his capability to turn things around and point out the unthinkable, although sometimes he has been seen labeling Wright's actions as "shenanigans". He also has a tendency to try to take credit for the work that the attorneys have done, which annoyed both Wright and Mia Fey. The judge often comes across as a bit absent-minded and hard of hearing. Even as a child, the commentary on his report card read: "Has poor hearing, and often makes a mistake as a result." He has, on at least one occasion, wasted an entire day searching for his dentures only to realize they were in his mouth all along. This absent-mindedness has led to many comical occurrences in the courtroom. In addition, the judge sometimes finds it hard to follow what people are saying, very rarely understanding what Godot says. The judge's brother often criticizes him for not studying hard enough, advice that he took to heart only relatively recently. Nevertheless, the judge occasionally shows signs of deep wisdom, with his statements on the nature of the law at the end of Vera Misham's trial as a perfect example. The judge is very out of touch with technology. He is known not to know the meaning of e-mail or computers, was dumbfounded at the sight of Cody Hackins's digital camera, and refers to old-fashioned things such as the gramophone. He also has never heard of nail polish, leaving him puzzled as to why his wife's nails were red. The judge often lets his fear of certain people get to him. He is horribly afraid of Franziska von Karma and always gives in to her, to the point of forgetting that he has more authority than she does. His fear of one witness, Furio Tigre, forced him to hide under his stand every time Tigre roared. Whenever he is stressed, excited or speaks too much too quickly, he has a tendency to bite his tongue. Following the Cohdopian Embassy murder case, the judge considered teaming up with a bailiff and becoming a lawyer, but he decided to keep his current job. The judge can apparently speak Spanish. Appearances Jake's Super Smash Bros. The judge makes a prominent appearance in Jake's Super Smash Bros. as part of Phoenix Wright's Final Smash; though his appearance in this case is based off the judge from Wright's nightmare from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All. The normal judge appears as a trophy in the game as well. Trophy Description Gallery Ace Attorney judge.png }} Category:Males Category:Ace Attorney (series) Category:Anti-Heroes